To Dream or not to Dream?
by Springflowerangel
Summary: it's about a girl who hated her birthday cause her friends skip out with out calling her to tell her they wont make it and something big happens when she stays up intill midnight. OC/?


**Me: hi people! as you some know today is my birthday and I had this in my mind it would be so funny and cute so um..nyuu! . someone! help me out here!**

**Yukiko: um Angel-chan I'll help you **_**smiles**_

**Me: really Yukiko-chan?**

**Yukiko: of course silly! today is your birthday and I think the others should help aswill right guys? **_**looks at her friends**_

**Chie: of course! thats what friends are for, is to help a friend in need**

**Teddie: yeah we just have to **_**Bear**_** with it**

**everyone but Teddie:...**_**you hear birds chirping in the background**_

**Me and Yukiko: I don't get it?**

**Chie, Souji, Yosuke, Kanji and Naoto: **_**sweatdrops**_

**Naoto: **_**clears her throut **_**Angel-chan does not own Persona 4 or any of use but her OC's and her plot and please review and when you do say you get a cookie you'll automaticly get bags of cookies when you click on the review butten, oh that reminds me Angel-chan **_**takes of her hat and puts it on my head smiling **_**you get to wear my hat for today**

**Me: **_**gasp **_**oh Naoto-chan! I'll take care of it intill tomarrow! and thanks for doing the disclaimer for me **_**smiles **_**anyways let's start this story! Teddie! pull the lever! **_**Teddie pulls the lever **_

Momo's POV

It was sunny outside and everyone was outside having fun it's boring for me though even if it was my birthday today nothing specail all my friends rather have fun outside then my birthday party and they don't even call to tell me they can't make it...selfish bastereds I say, if there my friends they would have called and say sorry and they could come over next time but noooo! thats why i'm staring outside my window watching people walk by which annoys me alittle don't know why but it was night time so I closed my window sighing slightly sitting at the edge of my queen size bed looking at my mediem flat screan tv that I have my PS2 next to it that was on and the disk was open waiting for me to put in a game and play it but I close it and turned it off same with my tv falling on my back to my bed looking at my ceiling sighing again I stayed like that intill it was midnight which I didn't know it was intill my watch on my wrist beep saying it was midnight, I sat up surprised I was about to stand up to get my PJ's on but my tv turned on but it showed all static no sound though I blinked staring at it with a raised eyebrow.

"oookay? hmmm this kinda feels like Deja vu to me...oh yeah! Persona 4!...but...it can't be real...can it?"

I stood up slowly walked to my flat screan tv reaching my hand out to the screan I stoped at the screan but I freaked out when my whole hand went through the screan

"holy shit! aahhhh!" I screamed because when I was freaked out I triped over my shoes and that made me fall forward where my tv was and I fell through it

I was falling down while screaming I saw the ground coming up making me scream harder right when I was about to hit the ground I stoped, I was gasping for air I sighed after I calmed down from screaming but I eek'd when I suddenly hit the ground

"that...hurt like hell" I stood up rubbing my forhead I looked around shocked to see I was in the tv like I was in Persona 4! and I can't actly see through the thick fog which is annoying cause I keep triping over something when I was walking through it I screamed out of frastration after felt like two hours I started to scream my heart out to let out all my anger it feels good trust me

"**this is so stupid! I'm going fucking crazy here! aahhhhh!**" I was huffing and puffing after that screaming I did to let loose my anger

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming to where I was standing I thought it would be a Shadow so I tryed looking on the ground to see a weapon I saw a wooden board hide behind a light pole it looked like to me waiting for it to come near so I can hit it with my wooden board! and when I heard the foot steps near me I jumped out from behind the light pole hiting whatever it was right in the face it some reason made a yelp like a humen does I looked closely at the person on the ground and I saw Yosuke holding his hands on his face in pain I sqeaked droping the wooden board to the ground went on my knees beside Yosuke

"I'm sooo sorry, I thought you where those Shadows and I freaked and I'm so sorry!" while I was saying sorry to him the others came running over confused to see a girl inside the tv and worried aswill

"your not bleeding are you? here let me see" when Yosuke didn't want me to see his face I got annoyed and pushed him down to the floor on top of him grabing his wrist pinning them beside his head looking at his face just to see a his forhead was alittle brusedI sighed in relief seeing no blood but I snaped out of it seeing Yosuke blushing like a cherry blinking

"c-can you g-get off of m-me n-now?"

I relize what was wrong geting off of him saying sorry yet again helping him off the ground and Naoto step forward

"who are you? why are you here?"

"oh will I was in my room relizing it was midnight and before I could get my PJ's on my tv suddenly turned on and I tryed puting my hand through it sense I thought it wouldn't I was bored and tired and my hand went through but I triped over my shoes falling forward and through my tv and here I am...I was walking through this stupid thick fog for like two hours straight and I'm geting alittle annoyed and please tell me you know a way out" I said tiredly I just relized how tired I was all that walking and stuff

"I see, Seta-san we should go back and bring..."

"oh my name is Momo Kimura"

"Kimura-san fallow us and stay close"

"right!...ummmm may I hold onto your arm uhhh"

"Naoto Shirogane and yes you may just don't let go or you'll be lost in this thick fog again"

I grab a hold onto Naoto's arm but not to tight for Naoto to hurt her it tooked a while for us to get to the area where they go back out of the tv when we went out of the tv place I landed on my butt standing up brushing invisabile dust now noticing I had no shoes or socks on just a dirty blue shirt and knee high pants that was black

"thanks alot guys! but um...I don't live around here so I have no place to stay...so I'll find a place to sleep ciao!" I was walking away but I stop hearing them run to me

"you can't just walk around wearing no socks or shoes! thats crazy and your all dirty Momo-chan, why don't you stay with one of us?" Chie stated and the others agreed and they voted who let me stay with them and guess who won? Souji Seta it seems he always wins some how anyways he tooked me to his house where he lived with his Uncle and neice the Uncle let me stay over I was burrowing some of Souji's shirts and pants, it was long and tiring today so I decided to sleep, Souji let me sleep in his made bed and I fell asleep hope in my heart and soul I wasn't dreaming meeting the Persona 4 characters...

**Me: that is the end of the one-shot but if you want me to keep on with the story pm me or review this story I'm tired so peace out!**

**Yukiko: um Angel-chan don't forget**

**Me: oh! and no flames got it? I did this and my fingures hurt and tired, and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot maybe more if you want me to do more on it ^^ Ciao!**


End file.
